Golden Artifact Seekers
The Golden Artifact Seekers are a major party that appears in: Kingtangapolo, and Shadows of Visvara. A group of people who have vowed to destroy the malevolent old one - Big Chungus. Synopsis History Long ago, a powerful old one, John, terrorised the land of Endaria, but a group of 14 warriors banded together and defeated the evil being and used Muck Fish's blessing to trap his life force into their 14 separate weapons. They went their separate ways and used the 14 golden compasses bestowed upon them by Muck Fish to construct dungeons to hide the weapons away so that Big Chungus wouldn't return. Several generations later, a mysterious man collected all the weapons again and attempted to summon the old one, but he was defeated by a band of mercenaries and they returned the weapons to their rightful places, but unbeknownst to them, they were now imprinted with terrible curses that seemed to be counting down to something. Another mercenary they met on the way pointed this out to them and they decided that they would gather up a team to find the artifacts again, so that they could lift the curse or stop Big Chungus once and for all. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe Before GAS could acquire the Golden Axe, Kargug Orctribe stole it from its resting place, so Moneybags, the person in charge of getting it, had to track down, where it had gone. His leads led him to a village near Mount Kokunbal, where he met the Adron Knights, who agreed to get him the axe, if he gave them two brains and restored Pokimane's humanity, so he complied and eventually got the axe back. Shadows of Visvara - Chapter 3: Golden Gauntlets Zaoh, the person in charge of acquiring the gauntlets, had tracked down where they were, but a woman named Jenny followed her down the dungeon, despite his protest, and they were stuck down there for about a month, but he continued his mission, resorting to eating his fishing rod, which he needed to get the gauntlets with. The party eventually found the dungeon themselves and found them. Zaoh explained to them why he was there and they agreed to help him get the gauntlets, so he tried to vomit out the fishing rod he ate, but they had walked past him and awoken the fragment of life force attached to the gauntlets and had to fight it. They were successful in defeating it and returned to Zaoh with them, who had just finished getting the fishing rod out of him. He then told the party the legend of the weapons and they revealed that they had gotten the golden sword and the golden trident already from Deen the Fish Bloke. Tired and fed up, Zaoh, left the organisation and informed the group that they had 2 hours until the countdown comes to an end, so they rushed to follow the compass. Known Members Relationships Allies * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']] They assisted Moneybags in his search for the Golden Axe. * [[West Side Boiz|'West Side Boiz']] This band of adventurers gathered two of the artifacts for them and agreed to meet up with the organisation before the countdown ended. Enemies * [[Big Chungus|'Big Chungus']] The party's main objective is to prevent this old one from wreaking havoc again. * Guy who tried to release Big Chungus His identity is unknown and when he was defeated, he ran away. Trivia * The mercenary group that originally formed the organisation are members of the Golden Artifact Seekers, but who they were hasn't been revealed yet. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Parties Category:Shadows of Visvara Category:Kingtangapolo